


Flippin' Desert

by Susspencer



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Desert, Gen, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/pseuds/Susspencer
Summary: Forever Angst April 2019 Picture Prompt ChallengeBased on one of ten pictures write a story from 100 to 1000 words.  Word limit stacks if more than one picture is used.This story is based on the picture below.  You can find it here.https://susspencer.files.wordpress.com/2019/04/cactus-flipping-off-april-2019.jpg?resize=219%2C219





	Flippin' Desert

 

 

Spencer was going to see his mother. He knew this would probably be the last time she would recognize him, if she recognized him at all. He wanted to make it better but he knew it was out of his control. It had been hard for him to accept. He had always found a way to solve their problems for so long, certainly he could have this time as well. He didn't know which was harder, accepting that he had no control or losing his mother.

He had rented a car at the airport. As he headed to Bennington, he was so wrapped up in his head that he missed his turn. He kept going. Before long, he was in the desert. He pulled over. He took in the view for a moment or two. The dry desert hues had always had a calming effect on him. He closed his eyes and remembered a few times that he had trekked into the desert. Each one started out well but quickly turned into trouble and pain. With that Spencer got back in the car.

He went to start it but it wouldn't start. There was plenty of gas and it made a starting sound. Spencer reached for his phone to call for help. Of course, there was no signal. Spencer cursed himself for ending up in this situation. He made sure all the electrical in the car was turned off. He lifted the hood, to signal that he needed help. Not that he thought it would help, as no one had passed him, the entire time that he sat there. While there was light he read, and wrote some notes on the situation, just in case he was unconscious when he was finally found. He knew it was best to stay with the car beside the road. The heat of the afternoon son was getting miserable. 

He opened all four doors of the car. Spencer hoped for a cross breeze to cool him a bit. He took one of the water bottles that he had with him and poured it onto a shirt from his bag. He then covered his head and laid down in the back seat for some rest. 

Spencer was surprised when he startled awake. He hadn't figured with the heat that he would be able to actually sleep. He stretched slowly and sat up. It was sunset. The hues of the sky turned the desert shades inviting. They almost called Spencer to come for a visit. “Walk for a few with us, come see us come to life in the night time.”. Spencer wondered how many a stranded motorist been lured to their end this way. He shook his head. 

Spencer closed the back doors and returned to the front. He pulled his phone from his bag. He hoped that the night sky would bring a clearer signal. With his fingers crossed he looked, one bar - with limited movement, he dialed 911. They answered. He told them what he knew about his location. The dispatcher said she would send help. While she was in contact with the tow truck driver, he asked “is there a cactus flipping the bird?” The dispatcher asked Spencer. He really hadn't noticed. The tow truck driver said it would be to the left. Spencer turned his head that way. He stopped and laughed. “Of course, I get stuck literally in the flippin desert.””


End file.
